1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved, highly reliable semiconductor device and a process for the production of said semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved, highly reliable semiconductor device having a photoelectric conversion element sealed therein, specifically, an improved, highly reliable solar cell module having a sealing resin and a process for the production of said semiconductor device or solar cell module.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, societal consciousness of the problems relating to the environment and energy has been increasing all over the world. Particularly, heating of the earth because of the so-called greenhouse effect due to an increase of atmospheric CO.sub.2 has been predicted to cause a serious problem. In view of this, there is an increased demand for a means of power generation capable of providing clean energy without causing CO.sub.2 buildup.
Now, public attention has been focused on solar cells in order to meet such demand, because they can supply electric power without causing such a problem as above mentioned and are expected to be a future power generation source, and they are safe and easy to handle.
In order to use such a solar cell as a power generation source, it is usually designed into a module in a desired configuration which can be used as the power generation source.
In FIG. 1, there is shown an example of such solar cell module.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of the solar cell module. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 101 indicates a photovoltaic element (or a photoelectric conversion element), reference numeral 102 a sealing resin (that is, a filler resin), reference numeral 103 a transparent surface protective member, and reference numeral 104 a back face protective member.
As the surface protective member 103, a glass member most often has been used.
Now, in recent years, public attention has been focused on solar cell modules having a so-called thin film solar cell such as an amorphous silicon solar cell in which no glass member is used because they have various advantages such that they are light weight and excel in shock resistance and flexibility and they can be produced at a low cost.
In these solar cell modules, the surface protective member 103 to cover the light incident side of the photovoltaic element 101 usually comprises a transparent film excelling in weatherability, such as a fluororesin film. The back face protective member 104 covering the rear side of the photovoltaic element 101 usually comprises a resin film having an excellent insulating property, such as nylon film, polyester film, or the like. In the case where the back face protective member 104 is required to have moisture resistance and weatherability in addition to the insulating property, it usually comprises an aluminum foil sandwiched with TEDLAR (trademark name).
The sealing resin 102 serves as an adhesive between the photovoltaic element 101 and the surface protective member 103 and also as an adhesive between the photovoltaic element and the back face protective member 104. In addition to this, the sealing resin 102 also serves as a filler for filling irregularities at the surface of the photovoltaic element 101 and for preventing the photovoltaic element from being externally damaged and from suffering from external shocks. The sealing resin 102 is usually constituted by a transparent thermoplastic resin such as polyvinyl butyral resin (PVB) or ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA). Of these thermoplastic resins, EVA has been widely used because the use thereof as the sealing resin 102 is advantageous in that it is inexpensive and easy to handle, its heat resistance can be improved by way of crosslinking, and it is highly durable against outdoor use over a long period of time.